The Pilot Unknown
by WingZero-01
Summary: An unknown pilot appears on the scene...but who is he?
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own G-Wing….BLAH!)   
  
Warning, some things may be occurring out of the time line. Depends on how this goes!_  
  
The computer flickered its reflection into his eyes, as he typed vigilantly and with a purpose. Screens popped up here and there, as he scanned them quickly before he typed in another command into the computer itself.  
  
Access Denied, Password required…  
  
*****  
  
Invalid Password, please try again. Passwords are Capital sensitive…  
  
*****  
  
Invalid Password…  
  
"Yeah yeah, come on.."  
  
*****  
  
Password Correct. Welcome to the OZ Informational Computer System (OZICS)  
  
Find: Mobile Suit Information…  
  
Searching…  
  
Searching…  
  
Loading…  
  
Mobile Suit Information…  
  
Model Number: OZ-06MS  
  
Code Name: Leo  
  
Manufacturer: OZ  
  
Information popped up quickly, such as weapons equipped, titanium used, where it came from… Other suits came up as well, such as the prototype Taurus, and so on.  
  
"Yes…got it" The voice was cold, near emotionless.   
  
He reached his left hand over to the right and pressed a button, and the pages of information began to print. 20 pages…  
  
"Huh?" The boy turned to the door of this room sized as a cubicle. There were footsteps coming down the hall and estimating how much time he had, he guessed about 10-15, maybe 20 seconds, no more, and that was pushing it. Voices were becoming more clear. 6 of 20 pages complete.  
  
"Come on dammit." The boy muttered.  
  
The voices were becoming clear.  
  
"Yeah, the computer is in here, you can input the information, but as a safeguard I have to stay and watch." 11 of 20 pages complete. In a haste the boy picked up what was done thus far and quickly cancelled the print, pressing a button to put it to 'sleep'. He shoved the classified information in his inner jacket pocket and headed for the door. The men were right outside, there was no way he could get out without being noticed. His head darted around the room, looking for an entrance. Nothing, all there was, was a computer and a desk, and a small window above it. He looked out the window and he must have been five stories up. He had not a matching OZ uniform, and seemed to have no escape route. His thick brown leather jacket was wafting around the room as he did. He looked to the door, then to the window again.   
  
"Dammit" He whispered as the door handle began to turn.   
  
He had no choice…he darted for the window, leaping on the desk and pushing himself off, shoulder first through the glass pane. There was a rather loud smash as he busted through, and as the two men came in, they immediately pulled their guns and began to fire. The bullets were a second to late in reaching him, he was already falling. There was nothing below him but some short cut grass. He quickly turned his head upwards and closed his eyes, as he quickly came crashing to the ground. His shoulder hit first, as it immediately snapped, he could feel the bone coming through his skin a bit, but not enough for it to bleed to badly. He rolled across the grass, as the bullets missed him and he jumped to his feet, running, his left arm limp from the fall. Two guards at the fence ahead of him pulled their guns.  
  
"Stop! Stop now!" They shouted as the fired two bullets a piece.   
  
The boy quickly jumped behind a bush that lined the path that lead to the huge OZ building.   
  
"Now what…" He looked behind himself, looking to the stone wall…maybe possible to jump.  
  
"I have to risk it…"  
  
He jumped from the bushes and darted for the wall, bullets flying at him. He pulled out of his pocket a little switch. As he leapt and put his right arm over it, pulling himself over with his one good arm, and he flipped the switch. A small bang could be heard. The computer he was working with exploded, as the two men came crashing out the window heads first. He landed on the other side of the wall darting for the forest close by. The two guards came after him, slowing down as they entered it.  
  
"You go that way." The one with a long nose and black hair commanded the blonde haired one.  
  
"I…go this way." He had his gun at the offensive.  
  
They both began to walk quickly, but the boy was well hidden, up in a tree waiting for him to pass by. As the guard did, he leapt down from the tree and dashed the opposite way. He ran a good 100 feet and stopped. There…lay in front of him, his gundam. It looked quite old fashion. It was rather boxy, and was painted red, white, and blue (think of a modified RX78). The boy quickly jumped up to the torso and the center opened, as he stumbled into the seat. It closed and he used his right hand to flip a bunch of switches. A small screen appeared in front of him…  
  
Pilot Name… _______  
  
He quickly mouthed with a whisper 'Zelinko', in that cold voice.  
  
The screen appeared with the words  
  
Confirmed…  
  
And the Gundam booted up. The eyes lit yellow and it stood.   
  
"Damn, that was close." He muttered.  
  
The screens lit up the boy. He was no more than sixteen, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. His attire was brown, and kaki pants his nose rather small. He moved his left arm with a bit of pain and grabbed the other joystick and pressed a small button. The vernier boosters lit up and he soared off into the sky.   
  
The blonde headed guard noticed this and immediately notified the large OZ buildings.  
  
"We…have a large…gundam…taking off…with what is believed to be…classified…information!" He said panting in between words.  
  
"We…need Leo's…at once!"   
  
There was a muttering of voices on the other end and then a loud  
  
"Got it!" was heard.  
  
Almost immediately five Leo's tore into the air after the rogue gundam.   
  
"Dammit…I thought they would just leave me." The boy in the gundam muttered as his radar bleeped at him with five red dots were speeding towards him. "Fine…Have it your way."  
  
The gundam stopped in mid air and quickly pulled out a beam saber. It was a neonish pink and came from the back where it looked as if one more lay. Its head looked down to the oncoming Leo's. Mounted on its head were cannons…60 millimeter cannons.  
  
"Die" He muttered as the canons began to spray bullets at the Leo troops.   
  
"Shit, he's firing at uuuuuuuuuuuus!!!!"   
  
The bullets then tore through one Leo as holes appeared all over it, then it exploded, sending the other four in opposite directions.  
  
"Spread out, and surround him at once!" Commanded one of the Leo pilots.  
  
They did so, all flying in different directions. The gundam quickly veered right, then jerking left, falling to the ground and bursting upwards, ripping one of the Leo's in two. The unknown gundam quickly sped away as the Leo exploded and fired its head mounted cannons at the next target. The Leo dodged it firing back, but the gundam dodged right, slashing the Leo in two separate pieces with its beam saber. The gundam put on the breaks and turned its head firing again its cannons, but not missing this time, as the Leo exploded with bullets raining down upon it.  
  
The lone Leo quickly stopped and turned to retreat reporting to base.  
  
"THIS GUNDAM IS NEW! THIS IS NOT GUNDAM 1-5 AT ALL! INFORM LADY UN IMMEDIATAL-" Before he complete his sentence bullets flew in and through the Leo, as it exploded immediately.   
  
"Damn OZ…you truly are pathetic" And with that he put his saber away and flew into the dead of space.  
  
"It seems we have another Gundam on our hands." A rather females, yet demanding voice came over the intercom and the speakers booming through a room. The one known as Lady Un stood behind an alter with a screen behind her, showing the only snapshots they had of the gundam that attacked the night before. The same place where she had showed everyone the information known about Gundams 1 through five. The information that they knew also appeared, including the beam saber, and 60 millimeter cannons.   
  
"There is little we know, except that the pilot is a boy, and a damn good pilot." He said with a childish smirk. The crowd watched intently, some mumbling about how this could not be possible. Some of them came up with far fetched tales, about how only one boy piloted all the six Gundams, but this, of course, was not true. Lady Un finished her speech with  
  
"I want you all to take caution out there…and fight your best." She made a little bow and stepped down.  
  
The crowd mumbled as they left the room, and Lady Un left through a back door, where she met with Treize.  
  
"Another Gundam on our hands it seems" He said in a very Stoic voice. "How unfortunate for us."  
  
"It seems as though sir. He stole classified information from our most secure computer installment…how he even got in is a mystery."  
  
Treize merely smirked. "Never underestimate them…it is what they want, it is how he got in…"  
  
Lady Un bowed and left the room, with Treize sitting at a desk, flipping through papers labeled classified.  
  
Heero Yuy was sitting in his stolen Leo, watching the screen in front of him. His Wing Gundam was in pieces more or less in Siberia.  
  
"An attack on an OZ base occurred last night by what seems to be a Gundam" Pictures flashed of what the security cameras had caught. Heero stopped the screen and zoomed in.  
  
"Hn." He muttered miserably as he always did.  
  
"Who might this be?" he said in his cold voice.  
  
He typed a few things into the MS, freezing the camera at where a blur was coming down from the window. He typed in something else and the blurs seemed to disappear and the boy was clear as day. His head was facing up, right at the camera.  
  
"Careless…" Mumbled Heero. His face was clear as day.   
  
Heero then zoomed in on his Leo and its weapons that he had seen. His gundam quickly analyzed the data, words appearing in front of him.  
  
Operation %  
  
Beam Saber: Operating at 87%  
  
Head Mounted Cannons: 100% with a 24% ammo depletion  
  
Armor: Gundinium Alloy: Damage Taken: 2%  
  
Heero quickly scanned through and saved these files to disk. The news anchor began again.  
  
"It is unknown whether it is working with the other five Gundams, but OZ tells us that it will not matter, it is still their enemy"  
  
Quatre, Duo, Trowa and WuFei had already done what Heero had. Quatre was with the Maganac corp. as was Duo as a guest. Trowa was with the circus, and WuFei, in the middle of the jungle. They all had analyzed the data. This pilot was new on the scene, but not new to piloting. 


	2. The showdown

"Sir, we have an unidentified Mobile Suit closing in on us. It will cross our border in a bout…"   
  
The woman typed vigorously upon the keyboard in front of her. Numbers, symbols, and words popped up here and there as the clicking of her fingers and the key board clattered. Her short brown hair wavered slightly.  
  
"T-20"  
  
"Right" A deep hoarse voice boomed behind her.  
  
He slowly walked up behind the girl and looked into the screen, squinting his eyes, putting his hands behind his back, clasping each other.  
  
"Mobalize ten Leo's at once. Tell the pilots to be careful, its Gundam 06"  
  
"Sir!" The woman stood up and saluted him, as she walked out.  
  
Within seconds the ten Leo's had zoomed off into the sky, the grass whipping as the vernier boosters blew by. The leader of the group was positioned at the front.  
  
"As we approach, surround him"  
  
His voice wavered slightly, you could sense the tenacity in his voice, his nerves emerging from below. His eyes narrowed a bit, looking at the radar in his Leo. The red blip disappeared and reappeared closer each time. In a split second the nine other Leo's separated and surrounded the Gundam, firing at it as they did. The bullets flew, ripping through the air, all aimed and poised for one thing, the destruction of their enemy. The Gundam dodged left, right, then flew into the sky, the sun gleaming upon the gundinium armor. It stopped for a second and looked downward, the Leo's now zooming towards him. The Leo leader watched, his eyes widening. After a few more seconds he shook his head and narrowed his eyes, focused and determined.   
  
"He's just a kid"  
  
With that the Leo flew into the sky firing at the Gundam.  
  
Back at the base, the commander watched the radar, as the green dots slowly disappeared and the red dot drew ever closer.  
  
"Commander! We need reinforcements!"  
  
A nervous, tired voice panted over the intercom. Bullet firing could be heard in the background, explosions closely following them. The ten green dots had been reduced to two, and they were slowly retreating backwards. Sweat slowly slid down the harsh and tyrannical face of the OZ outpost commander as he whipped around, the OZ military uniform whipping with him.  
  
"Send out everything we can afford to! We MUST stop that gundam at all COSTS!"  
  
A red alarm sounded, and all pilots manned their Leo's. They took off in two's and before long their were 50 extra Leo's on the scene.   
  
"Hn."  
  
The Gundam pilot smirked slightly, his brown hair plastered to his forehead from the force and speed his gundam was moving.  
  
"That's more like it."  
  
The voice was cold, quiet and emotionless.  
  
His call sign was Zelinko, history classified, personality almost like Heero Yuy himself. The gundam veered right as it came across the center of a Leo with his beam saber. The melted metal separated with the legs and torso, and closely following it was the explosion. Bullets flew at him, but he dodged them simply, as he fired back with his cannons. Holes appeared as the bullets tore through several Leo's, as circular explosions took place afterwards.   
  
"Where did this guy come from?"  
  
A female voice whispered from one of the Leo's. Her left eye winced slightly as one of her fellow pilot and Leo exploded in her view, the bright light blinding almost. She quickly dived down and fired a few rounds, before a neon pink energy tore through the center of her Leo. Her gundam exploded, and she died. Youth cut short.  
  
The Gundams vernier boosters turned to a bluish white glaze as it zoomed forward towards the base. The Leo's all fired at it, but the bullets missed, creating the illusion of a yellow rain. The Gundams eyes flashed a green as the saber was put away, and a rifle was pulled forth. Gundam 06 was clearly visible now through the windows of the base. The water surrounding the outpost rippled from the shock of the boosters as the gundam stopped. It turned around to face the onslaught of the Leo's heading his way. The bullets had momentarily stopped, seeing as how it was risky to open fire upon something that was close to a military outpost. A channel opened on all the Leo's and the OZ base. A shadowed figure appeared of the brown haired, blue eyed boy known to himself as Zelinko appeared. His quiet cold voice chilled those who heard it.  
  
"You are all a threat to the colonies, there for you are my enemy."  
  
No sooner had those words been spoken. Then a Leo had flown from the group and into the suns glare. It spread its arms and legs to full and pointed its gun directly below him. Bullets rained downward, Leo's exploding all over. The Gundam reacted quickly, pointing its rifle to the rogue Leo. He watched the Leo fought and opened a channel with him alone.  
  
The face of the boy,16, brown hair and hazel eyes appeared before the gundam pilot.   
  
"Pilot of the Gundam 01, Heero Yuy, why are you here?"  
  
Heero merely starred back and in his stoic voice replied.  
  
"I could as you the same thing."  
  
The boy known as Zelinko chuckled.  
  
"The same as you are here I suppose"  
  
Here made no change in his bland facial expressions.  
  
"No" Heero began raising his rifle at the gundam.  
  
"I am here to kill you"  
  
Zelinko's smirk disappeared into a rather serious face. His eyes narrowed and he raised his rifle at Heero.  
  
"I see. Well then" He said as a shadow encompassed his face "Kill me" 


End file.
